


Forget the Pain and Sorrow of the World

by GleefullyWicked



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Babyfic, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have guessed that a certain broody vampire would have a way with babies? Definitely not Laura and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the Pain and Sorrow of the World

At 4:16 AM, when the midsummer sky began to lighten, but before the sun crossed over the horizon, Carmilla Karnstein yawned. For what seemed like the first time in six weeks, the house was quiet. With recent events making it nearly impossible to sleep past 2:00 PM, she should have tried to go to sleep at least an hour before, but she’d found herself quite enthralled with the philosophy of a man she never in her very long life had expected to read. But now, having finished the whole thing, Carmilla placed the work of Robert Spock down on the coffee table and slowly rose from the couch. She yawned again as she made her way upstairs, and could think of nothing other than crawling into bed with Laura for a few hours. That is, until the faintest of whimpering came from the closed door just next door to the master bedroom.

The vampire hesitated a moment, but only just, before slowly opening the door into the nursery. She used her enhanced speed to get to the crib and take the baby into her arms before he could break out into a full cry.

"Shhh, shhh, I have you, Avery." Carmilla whispered to the baby as she attempted to quiet him. "We don’t want to wake your Mommy." Despite her best efforts, Avery’s cries began to grow louder, and tears began to well up in his wide, brown eyes. The vampire changed the baby’s position, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder while she ever-so-gently bounced him and rubbed his back. Both Carmilla’s vampire senses, and the sounds of Danny and Laura moving throughout the night, told her that Avery was likely crying for no reason other than general human discomfort, which made her pity him.

In a fuzzy memory, from so long ago, Carmilla remembered her mother- the real one, who feared the war that invaded their country, and who would make her hot chocolate to drink on the rare occasions that the family had some money to spare. Carmilla remembered how her mother would sing to her, and how even in the face of war and poverty, it would somehow make her feel as if things would be alright.

So quietly, in almost a whisper, Carmilla began to sing to her son.

Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi, es schlafen  
am Himmel die Schäflein, die braven.  
Sie ziehen dahin an dem himmlischen Zelt,  
vergessen den Schmerz und den Kummer der Welt  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.

The lyrics were nonsense; a silly term used only for the amusement of children, but like they did with her centuries ago, they began to calm Avery, whose whimpers began to cease.

Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi, wirst sehen,  
wie schnell alle Sorgen vergehen.  
Und bist du auch einsam und bist du allein,  
bald schau’n ja die Engel zum Fenster herein.  
Singen Heidschi Bumbeitschi bum bum.  
Singen Heidschi Bumbeitschi bum bum.

Switching the baby back into a cradling position, Carmilla smiled at Avery and used a finger to wipe away the tears running down his cheeks.

Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi, schlaf lange  
und ist auch dein’ Mutter gegangen.  
Und ist sie gegangen und kehrt nicht mehr heim.  
Und lässt ihr klein’s Bübchen so ganz allein.  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.  
Aber Heidschi Bumbeidschi bum bum.

Just as the lullaby was finished, a certain tall and very exhausted-looking redhead, armed with a bottle, appeared in the doorway of Avery’s room. She seemed a bit surprised to see Carmilla attending to the baby, but soon wearily asked, “Does he need his diaper changed?”

"No." Carmilla replied as she smoothed the tufts of light brown hair on Avery’s head. She shifted him in her arms once more so she could hand him off to Danny. "He should fall asleep soon." She added.

Relief and gratitude briefly lit up Danny’s eyes behind her glasses, which seemed to replace her contacts even in the daytime, recently. “Thank you.” She whispered to Carmilla, who finally made her way to her own bedroom.

Laura appeared to be asleep in the middle of the bed when Carmilla curled up into her, and the vampire was just beginning to doze off when the half-asleep woman behind her mumbled in a mocking tone, “Night time feedings aren’t really my thing, Cutie. Do you really trust me alone with the baby all night, Buttercup?” Carmilla’s eyes opened and she rolled onto her back, looking over to meet Laura’s eyes.

"It’s way past my bedtime. What are you on about?" The vampire asked with a sigh.

"Those were your crap excuses for why Danny and I haven’t slept in a month, you jerkface." Laura explained, to which Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"And?" She asked.

Laura lightly smacked Carmilla’s shoulder. “And it appears that all this time, you’ve been a German-singing baby whisperer.” She said, and jabbed her thumb towards the nightstand on Danny’s side of the bed. “We heard you on the baby monitor.”

Carmilla frowned and propped herself up to get a good look at the thing that resembled a walkie talkie. She scowled at it a moment before muttering, “Technology.” and dropping back down and turning over on her side again.

A moment later, Laura curled herself around the vampire and whispered into her ear, “You’re splitting the night shifts with us, you big softie.”


End file.
